


Call My Name

by lovenotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotes/pseuds/lovenotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Tooru, call me by my given name just once. I’ll give you a kiss if you do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking about making a series where i just write a bunch of drabbles about different daichi pairings bc i shamelessly ship daichi with pretty much every third year... we'll see if i get inspired enough
> 
> also special thanks to @delphinidinrose on tumblr for the beta read !!

Daichi looks down at his lap where Oikawa has his head resting on top of his thighs. Sunlight passes through their curtains and casts shadows across Oikawa’s face, shrouding him in a halo of light and softening his features. His golden tan skin looks smooth to the touch, and his eyelashes seemed to flutter across his high cheekbones. It was a serene and angelic sight, Daichi almost didn’t want to disturb it. Almost. 

“You know what I realized?”

Oikawa opens his eyes slowly at the sound of Daichi’s voice, chocolate-brown orbs slightly glassed over with sleep. He raises an eyebrow, looking annoyed that he was disturbed from his sleep. Daichi laughs softy and runs his hand through Oikawa’s hair in apology, letting his nails scratch lightly at his scalp. Oikawa closes his eyes again and almost purrs, leaning into the touch. 

“What did you realize, Sawamura? It better be important,” Oikawa mumbles quietly, words slightly slurred together. He turns to his side so that the back of his head faced Daichi. 

“You don’t call me by a nickname.”

There’s a moment’s pause before Daichi recieves a response. “So?”

Daichi brushes back Oikawa’s bangs, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction at the messy state of Oikawa’s hair, so different from its usual perfection. “You give everyone else nicknames. Iwaizumi is ‘Iwa-chan’, Suga is ‘Mr. Refreshing’, Hinata is ‘Shrimpy’, and so on. How come your boyfriend doesn’t get one?”

Oikawa turns back around on Daichi’s lap. The sleepy grogginess is gone and his eyebrows are now raised along with his lips curled into a smirk. 

“Sawamura, are you jealous?” 

Daichi doesn’t say anything for a moment, keeping his focus on mussing Oikawa’s hair even further. “Maybe a little bit.”

When he glances back down, the mischievious look is gone from Oikawa’s face and instead has his eyes widened and lips parted slightly in surprise, as if he didn’t expect Daichi to admit it so willingly. He turns around again with a small “hmph” and doesn’t respond. Daichi takes that as the end of the conversation and they fall into a comfortable silence. He continues to run his hand through Oikawa’s hair, reveling in how soft and silky the strands are. The room is quiet save for the slow steady rhythm of Oikawa’s breathing. Almost five minutes past and Daichi thinks Oikawa fell back to sleep until he finally speaks. 

“You’re just a very… respectable person,” Oikawa starts, his voice low. “I don’t know, you just act so much older than you are and it’d just feel weird to call you by a nickname.”

“Act older than I am? How so?” 

“I don’t know! It’s the way you hold yourself, I guess. People look at you and know not to disrespect you or else their ass will find themselves six feet in the ground.”

Daichi grins down at Oikawa, amused by the pinkness of his ears peeking out of his hair. “Is that really how you see me?”

Oikawa grumbles something unintelligible and twists around to look up at Daichi. His cheeks are almost as pink as his ears. 

“Do you _want_ to be called by a nickname?”

Daichi takes a couple moments to think. He withdraws his hand from Oikawa’s hair and cups his jaw instead. Oikawa’s breath hitches beneath Daichi’s fingertips. 

“Well,” Daichi starts, slowly lowering his head, “I don’t want to be called by a nickname, but there _is_ something I want you to call me other than my last name.”

When his lips are hovering about an inch above Oikawa’s, Daichi stops moving and stares into Oikawa’s eyes. He can feel Oikawa’s breath washing over him. 

“What’s that?” Oikawa asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“My first name.” 

Suddenly, Oikawa shoots up into a sitting position and Daichi only has half a second notice to move out of the way or else their heads would’ve collided painfully. Cheeks aflame, Oikawa stares at Daichi as if he just suggested they should jump into a pool of spiders. 

“We’ve only been dating for two months and you already want me to call you by your first name? Jeez, Sawamura, you might as well be asking for my hand in marriage!” 

Daichi laughs boisteriously, his head tipped back and eyes squeezed shut. “You’re so dramatic.” 

“It’s a big deal!” Oikawa says defensively, face turning redder by the second. Daichi grins, absolutely loving how flustered Oikawa was getting. He couldn’t help but find embarrassed Oikawa stupidly cute and adorable.

Daichi places both of his hands on either side of Oikawa’s face and turns his head so that he was looking at Daichi. “Come on, _Tooru_ , call me by my given name just once. I’ll even give you a kiss if you do.”

Oikawa’s mouth drops open in shock, cheeks and ears reddening even further. “I did not give you permission to call me that.”

Daichi only smiles and leans in until his lips are barely brushing Oikawa’s. “I want to hear it just once, Tooru. Can’t you do that for me?” 

Oikawa is glaring at him and Daichi can only smile innocently back, waiting patiently. Daichi scratches lightly at the area behind Oikawa’s ears and Daichi watches with slight smugness as the tension releases from Oikawa’s shoulders and his eyes soften. His gaze flickers between Daichi’s eyes and mouth before he finally sighs. 

“You are so not fair… Daichi,” Oikawa whispers, his voice soft and quiet. Hearing his name fall past Oikawa’s pink plump lips is even better than Daichi had been expecting, filling him with warmth. A man of his word, Daichi surges forward and closes the distance between their lips. 

Oikawa’s fingers finds purchase on the fabric of Daichi’s shirt and pulls him closer, kissing him back with full force. Daichi chants _Tooru, Tooru_ like a prayer between kisses, wanting to drown himself in him. 

They finally break apart when they start to run out of air, both panting heavily. Daichi feels light, almost weightless, as if he was floating. When Oikawa whispers _Daichi_ again, sounding absolutely breathless and beautiful, Daichi decides he never wants to touch the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! talk to me about daichi rare pairs at my tumblrs !!
> 
> find me on:  
> tumblr: sawamuras.tumblr.com or firelxrd.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @firelrd


End file.
